Shukketsu Isis/Abilities and Powers
Abilities/Powers Being the daughter of III and a student of his, Isis has been trained to be a very powerful adversary in fighting, and intelligence. Isis was taught in Martial Arts, being a powerful fighter when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, capable of taking out fodder rather quickly. She is able to take out a Rear Admiral with some effort needed, and is also able to take out a Vice Admiral of a lower level. Her mastery of her Devil Fruit and Kenbunshoku Haki has allowed her to be a very capable interrogator, as she is able to tell when the victim is lying to her or telling the truth. Her knowledge of the world and its inhabitants is also something that is to be admired, as she is aware of the major figures in the world, and have enough Intel on them to distinguish who they are and what they do. Martial Arts Isis' main fighting style revolves around her usage of Martial Arts that III has taught her. She has extensive knowledge of the human body, and knows of the weaknesses, so she mainly focuses on the weak points, in hopes of injuring the victim vitally, and in the end incapacitating them. Because of this, Isis has taken out numerous people very easily and without too much effort. However, those that are stronger, are able to read her tactics and dodge them if she doesn't change her battle-style within the battle. Also, in conjunction with her Martial Arts, she uses two of the 5 Main Ichi Kenpo, Fu Kenpo and Rai Kenpo which was taught to her by her mother, Opua. *Ichi Kenpo - Fu Kenpo: Isis uses this type of Ichi Kenpo when she is forced to go to Long-Range. She uses her palm thrusts to send a gust of wind at the opponent. She also has shown to do so with her kicks. However, one of the unique uses she uses is the ability to send herself into the air with a powerful gust of wind from her arms and legs, allowing her to float in the air temporarily. When she makes it into the sky, she shoots Rai Kenpo from her arms rather quickly, causing those nearby to be injured in the process if they're not careful. *Ichi Kenpo - Rai Kenpo: Isis uses this type of Ichi Kenpo for different uses. However, its main usage for her is when she's near an opponent. She charges up her hands and legs, and, in hitting the opponent, allows her to paralyze the opponent temporarily, leaving them open for another attack. When she is in a farther distance, she uses this Kenpo for faster opponents, as Fu Kenpo is only capable of going so fast. Intelligence Isis has a rather vast knowledge of several things, including Geography, important figures, and Medical Knowledge. With this intelligence, Isis is able to deduce who people are upon appearance, albeit those that are less important find themselves to be unknown to Isis having her have to apologize to them, and explain their fighting methods and background to a point. With her knowledge of Geography, she knows of the trade routes between islands, and the location of several islands within and outside of the Grand Line. Interrogation Skills Because of her extensive mastery over her Devil Fruit and her Kenbunshoku Haki, Isis gathers a lot of Intel for the group. However, due to her extremely kind persona, she is incapable of interrogating people without apologizing for her methods or anything of the sort. This is when she results in using her Magatama, freeing her "Second Persona" and allow it to take ahold of her. Because of the "Second Persona's" methods, it makes Isis a very reliable interrogator, getting the information needed most of the time. However, those with a more tendency to not say anything, have been able to escape from the interrogation, albeit harmed severely. Stats